The Madness Within
by Incubator
Summary: A chance meeting with a magical creature forms new bridges- but time is endlessly ticking and darkness is within us all. "I wish..."
1. Chapter 1

**My original Puella Magi and Soul Eater crossover, Magic is Real, was terrible, so I'm rewriting it. It follows a similar plot, but it will be told in parts. The story begins at the beginning of Puella Magi, and just after Kid is kidnapped in Soul Eater. I will not use the exact text.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

Part 1: Wish

Chapter 1: Medusa's True Intent: The Revenge of the Snake-Witch?

" _I wish…"_

"Thank you, children." Medusa stood up and walked up to her sister's body. Maka looked up with wide eyes. Exhausted, she attempted to get up and stop the witch, but sank back down, realizing it was hopeless. "By killing my worthless sister, you have allowed me to take over her body!" Medusa spread open her arms and Maka could only watch with horror as her soul entered Arachne's body. Soul weakly crawled over to his meister and shielded her with his body. "Now to get rid of you! I really should thank you, but you really have just been tools. And why should I thank tools?" Medusa laughed and raised a hand. "VECTOR ARROWS!" Maka barely dodged the arrows heading her way.

"Time to finish you off." Medusa raised a hand and prepared to attack when an arachnophobia agent ran in.

"Mistress Arachne, the castle is surrounded. We must retreat." Medusa sighed and moved to leave.

"Until next time." Medusa left, a smirk on her lips.

Chapter 2: The Magical Girl- Homura Akemi is the Transfer Student?

"Today we will be introducing a new student." Dr. Stein took a puff of hic cigar. Maka was only really half listening. She continuously twisted the ring on her finger. The glowing runes on it were silver. She was fascinated by the silver design on her fingernail. She had yet to face a witch- after the fateful battle with Arachne she had been bound to the hospital for three days, and she was only now returning to school.

"Her name is Homura Akemi, and is a weapon. Akemi, please sit between Maka and Kid. The-" Dr Stein was about to explain who was who when Homura swept past him. As the girl passed Maka, she gasped. Her finger… And that ring…

This was another Puella Magi.

"Hey, Maka, do you get the feeling she was glaring in our direction?" Liz leaned over and whispered to Maka. Maka turned, having barely heard her.

"Huh?" Liz rolled her eyes and repeated her question.

"Oh? Yeah…" Maka stared at the magical girl. So she wasn't alone…

"Maka Albarn, Homura Akemi, please report outside with Spirit and Marie." Maka shrugged and walked outside.

"Your Grigori soul will allow you to use your weapon to fly. Homura here can create a kind of flying carpet. Homura…" Maka patiently listened to Marie. The black-haired transfer student transformed into a small shield, which grew large enough for Maka to sit on, which she did.

' _Reach inside.'_ Maka was startled to hear Homura's voice in her head.

' _Huh?'_

' _Inside the shield. Reach inside.'_ Maka did so, and pulled out a scythe. The shield slowly lifted in the air and moved in the direction Maka pointed to with her scythe. Kim and Jackie, also in the air, watched the exchange with awe.

"That's cool. Wonder how I could make money off of it…" Kim immediately began calculating as her weapon sighed.

"Hey, Kim!" Maka shakily stood up and waved to the lamp meister. Kim returned the wave and whispered to Jackie:

"I have an idea!"

"Oh death." Jackie groaned as the two steered off course from Maka and Homura.

 _Huh?_ Maka turned the shield around and they began to move in that direction.

 _What?_ At first Maka thought Homura was irritated, but then she realized it was desperation in the weapon's voice.

 _There's a kishin soul. Let's check it out._

 _Wait!_ But they were already gliding through the air.

"Die, Maka Albarn." Before the two stood a young boy, black wings coming out of his back. Maka stops. WIngs emerge from the boy's left fist, which he points at the pair. The boy flies by her, the wings almost cutting into Maka. Before she can recover, he throws more of the bullet wings at her.

"Time stop." Maka isn't even aware anything had happened until she realized the boy had stopped and only Homura and her were moving.

"What did you just do!?" There's no need to talk through the resonance anymore; nobody's around to hear them anymore, so the two can freely talk.

"I stopped time. Now let's retreat." The weapon urged Maka.

"No!" Maka raised her scythe. "We're going to fight." Time sped up, and the boy sped toward the pair again, ready to kick them into the cliffs.

But this time Maka was ready. She blocked with her scythe and then swiped, hitting the boy across the chest. With a grin, he kicked her from the side, knocking her against the cliff and almost off the shield. She gripped the edge and stood back up.

"How does it feel to have your own soul targeted now?" The boy mocked the scythe-meister as she forced herself to get up. Right. His soul- it was a grigori, same like hers, but some odd magic augmented it. Her eyes narrowed.

A large ball of energy exited the boy's stomach. Maka narrowly dodged it, almost falling off. The boy sneered.

More of the bullet wings were fired at Maka. She looked at her weapon, hoping she would stop time again, but was met with silence. Maka narrowly dodged the wings and flew toward the boy, raising her scythe.

"Who are you?" The scythe-meister demanded of the boy. She was ignored. The boy's chest split open again and he grinned.

"NOAH-SAMA!" As the wavelength cannon fired another ball of energy at Maka, she flew to the side. But the ball…

"It followed us." Maka felt her mouth go dry. How…?

"You can't dodge this one." The boy smirks as Maka is faced with his daunting wavelength. "This will follow whomever I hate to the ends of the earth." Again, she looks at Homura for support but she has a feeling she won't find help there. She has a feeling the weapon is ready to do something big- big, and not necessarily in her favour.

Hmph. So it seemed like she was on her own. As the ball neared, she raised her scythe.

And cut it in two.

"Wha-?" The boy is forced against the cliff wall by Maka's scythe. The blonde girl snarls as she lets him go, preparing to bring him back.

"You're lucky you're not on Shinigami-sama's list," is all she says before preparing to force him to stand down.

The boy pulls out a paper.

"I don't want to flee… But it won't help us if I'm captured." The paper pulls the boy within, and he is gone.

Chapter 3: Ropes of Gold- Mami Tomoe shows up on the scene?

"Are you OK, Maka?" Patty tugged in Maka's arm. The girl was staring off into space, fiddling with her soul gem.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Yesterday had been her first witch hunt. Her magical girl outfit looked like her black blood dress, but was silver and her soul gem hung from a simple silver chain around her neck.

"We have Stein today…" Liz sighed dramatically and fell over into Soul's hands, who looked mildly mortified. "I hate Stein!"

"Ahem." Liz gulped. In front of Spartoi stood the teacher himself.

"Time to get to class, children."

"Hey, Maka. Want to go to the music store with me?" Soul stopped his meister as she prepared to exit the school. Maka blinked.

"Oh, yeah." Maka and Soul walked side-by-side to the store, where Soul immediately began listening to his jazz. There weren't many people, just a blue-haired girl and black-haired boy. Maka sighed. Might as well-

 _Help!_ Maka turned to where the voice was calling her. _Maka, help!_ It was Kyubey! She picked up her school bag and rushed to where the voice was calling her.

It was a door. She slowly opened it and gasped at the sight in front of her.

Homura Akemi shot Kyubey as he attempted to dodge.

 _Help…_ Maka ran past and grabbed Kyubey.

"Put him down." The gun was pointed at the scythe meister.

"No." Maka glared at the weapon. Homura raised her gun and pulled the trigger when a voice called:

"Run!" The blue-haired girl from the record store held a hose and was spraying water at Homura. Maka stared. What was happening...

"RUN! This girl is crazy!" The blue haired girl attempted to hold the black-haired weapon back, startling Maka out of her reverie.

"Ah- hai!" Maka ran as fast as she could outside, clutching Kyubey. With surprise, she noticed the walls fading and creatures appearing.

A witch barrier.

"Oh no…" Maka transformed, relishing the feel of having a proper scythe in her hands. "Well, here goes…" Maka stomped the familiars underfoot, slicing them up until she got to the witch.

She-or was it an it?- wasn't currently looking at Maka. She had long, beautiful flowing blonde hair and brushed it with her fingers as she sang a song that paralyzed Maka. She wore nothing as a top, revealing her beautiful and busty body, but somewhere around her hips, the skin molded into blades. The witch laughed and turned to face Maka. She nearly screamed.

The witch- had no face.

"Right." Makatried to move, but the song… It kept her still. She couldn't move.

This was so unfair! Only her second witch hut, and she was going to die. A blade sliced close to her neck and Maka gritted her teeth. She was going to die, right here, right then. It would have been better to take her chances with Homura...

Golden ropes secured the witch in place. Maka tried to turn, startled.

"Tiro Finale!" A gunshot went off and Maka was free of the paralysis. She looked up to see a blonde girl holding a gun.

"Here. This belongs to you." The girl handed her a grief seed. Maka held it up.

"Thank you… Who are you?"

"You can call me Mami."

 **I didn't use the exact dialogue because the story follows a different set-up than either Soul Eater of Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Next up- Part 2: Soul.**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: Soul

Chapter 1: Liz and Tsubaki: The Consequences of Fighting Witches?

" _Can you truly grant it?"_

"Maka!" The blonde girl heard Liz's cries evan from halfway across the room. She forced herself to smile.

"Hey, Liz!" The demon pistol stood next to Tsubaki.

"We're having a party. I mean, Spartoi is having a party. Hosted at Kilik's place. Are you coming?"

"What day?"

"Saturday. Kilik says the twins are having a sleepover with Ice and Wind, Jeanne's weapons. In case we did something inappropriate, he wanted them out. So, can you come?" Maka uncomfortably shifted from foot to foot.

"Um, sorry, Liz, but I actually asked Mami to help me with the upcoming test. Since she's a senior, I thought…" She trailed off. Actually, they were planning to stock up on grief seeds, but she couldn't say that. It would be simpler to say she was studying.

Liz and Tsubaki's faces fell. Liz spun around.

"It's okay. I should have known. You would rather spend time with your new friends than us." Tsubaki followed after flashing an apologetic look towards Maka.

"Liz, wait!" But the pistol didn't stop. Maka sighed.

 _I'm sorry, I really am. But I had to somehow fulfill my wish, and this is how I have to pay back my due._

"Hello, Maka!" The scythe meister smiles at the veteran magical girl, Mami Tomoe. "I thought that before we went witch-hunting, I should teach you the basics of being a magical girl." Maka nodded.

"Let's go to Deathbucks." Mami already has her bag in hand. Maka notes that it's filled to the brim with books. Mami's wallets barely fits. "There's a lot we need to go over, and Nagisa is probably 'practicing,' which means she'll just be shrinking things with her magic." Maka nods in sympathy. Soul is annoying enough without having magical powers. She can't imagine what having a magical girl partner like that might be.

"What would you like to get?" The waitress at Deathbucks asked Mami and Maka politely.

"Um, can I have the… Kim?" The pink haired witch was working as a waitress?

"Oh, Maka! You know, the rest of Spartoi are sitting right there. And… Who's this?"

"Oh!" Maka frantically ran through her options. She couldn't go to her friends, since she had told Soul and Kid that she was getting in extra practice after school. And they were certainly atracing attention from the rest of Spartoi. "This is Mami. She's a two-star rifle meister. Mami, this is Kim Diehl. She's a lamp meister in Spartoi." Some 'pleased to meet you's' were exchanged. "Kim, could you come back later? Mami and I are still deciding." Mami opened her mouth, probably to say something along the lines of "actually, can I have a" but Maka mentally kicks her senior.

 _I told Soul and Kid I was studying at school! I can't just march over there!_

 _Kid? And… Soul?_

 _Yeah, I know. Kid's real name is Death the Kid. And Soul is just odd. But we have to get out of here!_

 _Okay. I guess we should find somewhere else to work, then._

Kim watched the two girls with bemusement.

"I guess I'll just go and come back later," she mutters under her breath. Maka and Mami sigh with relief. Then Maka tenses up again.

"Huh?" Then Mami follows the meister's gaze to a pretty girl with dark eyes and black hair in a ponytail.

"We need to get out of here. Now." Maka searches around for some kind of emergency exit, before her eyes settle on the window.

"Maka, you can't-" Mami begins a probably very long lecture, but is cut short by Maka smashing the window. "Oh, death."

"Come on, Mami!" Maka is already outside and waiting for the rifle meister. The girl groans but follows Maka outside.

"You do realize what you just did, right?" Mami is staring at the shattered window. Maka tilts her head before the enormity of her action really hits her.

" _OhmygoshIjustbrokeawindowanddestroyedpropertydeathno!"_ Maka stares at the window with horror. Mami pats the girl's back sympathetically.

"It's okay, it's okay," she murmurs. Then she notices Kim coming back to the table. "But we'd better get out of here. Quick!" The two girls scramble to run away before Kim puts two and two together.

"Let's wait till tomorrow for practice!" Maka yells as the two girls part.

Chapter 2: Suicide Within Despair: Maka's Lesson on History and a Witch Hunt?

"Witches feed off of despair." Mami and Maka were walking around Death City together, scanning for witches together. Meanwhile, Mami was giving Maka a brief description about the job of a magical girl. "The more powerful a witch is, the more despair it will produce." Maka nodded. "Our job, as magical girls, is to eliminate witches."

"How do witches come about to be?" Mami frowned.

"I don't know. But some are just familiars, split off and having absorbed enough human souls, will become witches." Maka again nods. "I think we got one." Mami reveals the witch barrier entrance. "Let's go!"

Mami transforms, a hat appearing on her head, and her magical girl outfit on her body. Maka does so too, but her outfit is different. Her blonde hair pours down over her shoulders, down to her waist. Her silver dress appears. Again, Maka notes how the dress is shorter than her usual black blood dress so that it's more practical. She has black tights on and silver heels. In her hair there are two ribbons, styled so that they look like angel wings. Green gems lie on them. She holds a dark blue scythe in her hands.

The witches labyrinth is on water, but somehow, the two girls can walk on this fake water. Swords stick up from the ground and are connected by chains. Maka is briefly reminded of Mifune- the swordsman who considered it his duty to protect the little witch Angela. The familiars take the form of small ships. They sail towards the two magical girls. The cannons go off.

Scythe blades climb up from the ground and form a shield. "Laminae Irae!" More blades appear that surround the ship and tear it to pieces.

"The marenavis witch." Mami raises her gun. Guns appear from her body and go off. Three more ships are destroyed.

From the shadows appears a figure, created out of sheets and chains. It points at the two magical girls, and chains come flying.

"Filo- FINALE!" Mami's gun grows giant and she shoots the witch. The grief seed falls on the ground and the labyrinth disappears. Mami and then Maka cleanse their soul gems.

"Here, Kyubey." Maka tosses the used grief seed to the cat-like creature. "Same time tomorrow?" Mami nods.

"Let's meet at my place tomorrow." Mami smiles softly as she walks off. "See you soon!"

Chapter 3: The Sweet Witch: The Dangers of Being a Magical Girl?

"Maka, did you hear?" The meister was talking to Liz on the phone. "Soul's in the hospital!"

"What? How?" Maka was already outside and quickly walking to the hospital.

"Apparently, he was attacked by a kishin egg. Without a meister he…" Liz's voice broke off.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" _Damn it,_ Maka thought. _If only I'd been there! Damn it, damn it, damn it._ Maka started running. From Liz's tone of voice, Soul had to be in a really bad condition. Maka groaned. Why couldn't she had been there to help Soul?

"Soul…" Maka was left looking at her weapon's prone body.

"Hi!" The blue-haired girl who had saved her from Homura had approached Maka. She was pushing a boy in a wheelchair.

"Are you Maka Albarn?" The boy's face lit up in an excited grin. The bluenette chuckled. "You're my role model here! You've made the youngest death scythe ever!" Maka smiled. It felt nice for someone to actually compliment her. Usually it was Soul who got all the credit.

"I'm Sayaka." The girl introduced herself. "One-star demon cutlass. I don't have a meister yet. I'm still looking. And this is…"

"Kyosuke." The boy continued where Sayaka had left off. "1-star meister. I don't have a weapon yet." Maka noted the expression on Sayaka's voice when he said this. "But I probably never will, considering this injury." There was a cold edge to that voice, like he was bitter at the world for doing this to him.

"Kyousuke's arms and legs were paralyzed in a kishin attack. He…" Sayaka's voice ended in a choking sob. "Well, see you around the DWMA! And call me if you need any help with crazy girls…" Maka could hear Kyosuke asking Sayaka as the two rounded the corner.

"Soul…" Maka said softly as she sat down next to Soul's bedside. It was her fault. She turned her head away from the glowing object on the wall. She couldn't-

Wait. Glowing object? Maka stepped up close to it. This was no lamp. This was a grief seed.

"Oh Death, why now?" Maka faintly remembering Mami's preachings about how horrible it would be if a witch appeared in a hospital. "Mami. I need Mami." Maka needed the older, calm magical girl to take cake care of this.

 _It would be so easy,_ the treacherous voice in her head whispered. _Grab Soul and get out of here. You don't have to fight this witch. Just run._ But what about Kyosuke. The enthusiastic meister who had been fatally injured. And all these other people. She couldn't sacrifice them.

"Sorry, Soul. I'll be right back." Maka patted her weapon before dashing off to find Mami.

The magical girl senpai was where Maka thought she would be- DeathBucks.

"Mami!" The girl blinked before saying-

"Oh, hello Maka." Mami smiles and gestures Maka to sit down next to her. "Why don't you-"

"No time!" Maka pulls Mami alongside next to her. "Witch… in… the… hospital!" Mami gasped.

"Let's go." Mami raises her soul gem. "Maka, do you remember the witches signature?" Maka gaped.

"What?"

"Nevermind. Let's just hope we can find this particular witch, still…"

"Here." Mami stared at Maka with surprise.

"How do you know?"

"Soul perception, remember? This is the same witch." Mami transformed. A rifle landed in her hands. Maka transformed as well and quickly climbed into the barrier. She couldn't wait for a second. The two magical girls ran through the odd labyrinth.

"I will be taking care of this witch today." Homura Akemi's cold voice rang out. Mami growled. "You can entrust the lives of the students here to me." Mami glared.

"I don't think so." Ropes shot out of her hand and tied up Homura.

"WAIT!" Homura struggled.

"The ropes won't hurt you if you stay still, but if you continue to struggle, who knows what will happen."

"This witch- it's different!" Mami and Maka ignored Homura's cries as they left the black-haired girl.

"Mami, you're so cool!" Maka exclaimed to the senior magical girl. Mami bit her lip.

"I want to become an awesome magical girl just like you!"

"You… don't want to be like me." Mami started sobbing. Maka looked at her in confusion.

"Mami...?"

"I'm a horrible coward. I just try to be brave and cool in front of you. Do you know what my wish was? It was to save me. Not my family. Just me. I'm such a weakling…." Maka rubbed Mami's back as the girl sobbed.

"Don't worry." Mami looked up in surprise. "Now you're not alone. Mami, you're not alone anymore." Mami slightly smiled.

"Thank you, Maka. Ah, I'm a horrible mentor, crying in front of you." Mami wiped away her tears. "Let's go fight this witch!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to finish you off now!" Mami raised her gun. "Tiro… FINALE!" Ropes grabbed the little witch and the gun went off.

"Ngh…" The witch grew and transformed into a long, cylindrical.

"What the-" Mami never got to finish that sentence.

She was dead.


End file.
